roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer
Biography & Background From what I am meant to understand my paternal great-grandmother was a Squib, she married my Muggle great-grandfather and had a Muggle son. Sometime later I was born with the magic that my ancestors were not. My younger siblings Harper and Parker were born three and four years after me. The second time might be when I remember it. I was able to hold Parker and Harper was sat beside me. There is an old photo of the three of us that was treasured by my grandmother. I have had friends since childhood; Bradley Griswold and Zachary Elwood. They are family friends, grandchildren of my grandmother's friends. I have known them since before I had a little brother or a little sister. Although we all know they are not blood relations they are essentially family. After I graduated from Hogwarts I did the walkabout thing. I took a lot of time away from my family, from the life that I knew and the muggle world. I explored magic in ways that I was unable to when I was confined by the walls of or the castle. I experienced a sense of freedom I had never known. I only returned home after my sister Harper graduated from Hogwarts. She was brilliant she always was smarter than me, than everyone. At least I thought so. She was always the smart one in the family, my little sister, she has a lot of know how about a lot of things but sometimes small details get past her. I am the one most likely to pick up on those sorts of things because I am a nitpicker and I like to make sure she knows she is human like the rest of us. We were working on a project together, a way to alter the spell on uses to Apparate. I took a heavy interest in magic and she did as well. She worked on the theoretical aspects of while I highlighted all of the practical issues. One of us, quite possibly the both of us miscalculated. I liked being the guinea pig for our work because I thought it gave me more clout regarding our research. I knew I had no hope of describing the work we were trying to do the way that she could but I also knew that I could explain what it took based on my personal experience. It was that same evidence-based motto I clung to that got me splinched into a heap of severed limbs. That was how I died. At my own hands. Personality & Nature Practical, direct, sociable Insensitive, defiant, risk-prone Appearance & Looks dark brown hair/blue eyes 'I'm an asshole and I know it' face Possessions My wand Relationships C + M = S My father is a Muggle man by the name of Carter Braithwaite. My mother is a Muggle woman by the name of Melissa Huxley. My sister is three years younger than me, her name is Harper. My brother is four years younger than me, his name is Parker. Trivia & Tidbits Sagittarius; born December 3rd Category:Muggle-born